Drachenhass (Kapitel 2)
by Mr.VegetaBriefs
Summary: Das zweite Kapitel von "DRachenhass" I do not own League of Legends except my Oc.


League of Legends - Drachenhass

Teil 1: Das Ziel erreicht; Ein neues Abenteuer beginnt!

I do not own League of Legends!

Info: Die Story ist die von Shyvana(Einfach bei LoL durchlesen wer sie nicht kennt). Darauf baut auch die Story auf, werde aber auch darüber hinaus schreiben. Kommt drauf an ob ich mehr Kapitel schreibe.

**Kapitel 2:**

Shyvana und Takeru liefen aus der Höhle und blickten in den Himmel. Sie beobachten die Umgebung, um die Quelle der Geräusche ausfindig zu machen. „Mein Instinkt sagt mir er ist hier…sein abscheulicher Geruch liegt in der Luft…", dachte sich Shyvana. „Da!", rief Takeru und zeigte in die Luft. Shyvana´s Blick folgte Takerus Finger. „Wusste ich es doch!", dachte sie sich. In der Luft kreiste ein Drache. Er hatte graue Schuppen, und außerdem Narben im Gesicht. Shyvana konnte ihn als den Drachen ausmachen, gegen den ihr Vater damals bekämpft hat. „Na dann…vielen Dank für die tolle Zeit, Takeru…", sagte Shyvana aber ohne ihren Blick von dem Drachen abzuwenden. Es lag ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme, dass sich dieser Satz nach einem Lebewohl anhörte. Takeru blickte etwas verdutzt zu Shyvana rüber, diese ist aber schon losgelaufen. Shyvanas Gang wird immer schneller, sie benutzt einen Felsen der vor ihr aus dem Boden ragt als Sprungbrett um sich in der Luft zur Drachenform zu verwandeln. Takeru riss die Augen auf als er die Drachengestalt erblickte. Shyvana flog dem Drachen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit entgegen, was der graue Drache ebenfalls tat. Sie prallten in der Luft aneinander wie Lanzenreiter bei Turnieren. Shyvana machte nach dem Abprall kehrt, und flog wieder auf den Drachen zu. Sie landete auf seinen Rücken und kratze mit ihren Klauen den Rücken auf. Der graue Drache schreit auf und Blut spritzt. Jedoch reagierte er schnell. Er machte eine Drehung und feuerte Shyvana einen Feuerstrahl entgegen, dem sie gerade noch so ausweichen konnte. Die beiden Drachen verfingen sich wieder in einem Nahkampf in der Luft. Takeru schaute von unten zu. Der Kampf war ebenbürtig, bis ein Feuerstrahl Shyvana voll traf, sodass sie Verletzungen davon erlitt und hinab stürzte. Der graue Drache nutzt diese Gelegenheit und flog ihr hinterher, um Shyvana noch einige Kratzer und Schnittwunden zuzufügen. Sie krachte auf den Boden. Takeru lief zu ihr rüber. Shyvana verwandelt sich zurück. Sie rappelt sich auf und hält einige Wunden. „Shyvana, geht es dir gut?", fragte Takeru als er bei ihr ankam. „Ja…nur ein paar Kratzer…", entgegnete sie. „Ich muss mich nur kurz regenerieren, dann geht es wieder…". „Drachen können sowas?", fragte Takeru etwas überrascht. Shyvana antwortete: „Ja, das können sie…wenn ich nur ein paar Minuten Zeit hätte…". Takeru lächelte. „Überlass das mir…". Shyvana blickte Takeru verwirrt an. Dieser zog zwei seiner Schwerter, in jede Hand eines. Der graue Drache kam auf sie zugeschossen. Er riss das Maul auf um zubeißen zu können, doch Takeru konnte seinen Flug, und die Attacke mit einer Klinge abwehren. Shyvana war ganz erstaunt über Takerus Stärke. Während beide Seiten ihre Kräfte benutzen, holte Takeru mit dem anderen Schwert aus, und schlug zu, wobei er eine große und lange Narbe im Gesicht der Bestie hinterließ. Als diese dann vom Kräfte messen abließ, schlug Takeru mit beiden Schwerter so schnell zu, dass Shyvana den Klingen kaum folgen konnte. Takeru setzte absichtlich keinen tödlichen Schlag aus. Nach einigen Schlägen sprang er von seinem Gegner weg und landete neben Shyvana. Der graue Drache brüllte und schwang sein Kopf hin und her, sodass er den Schnee um sich herum zum Teil Blutrot färbte. Die Bestie erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Shyvana hatte einige Tropfen Blut abbekommen, die auch auf ihre Wunden landeten, diese verheilten in unglaublich schneller Zeit. „Echtes Drachenblut ist nun mal wohl die beste Medizin…", dachte sie sich hämisch. „Shyvana! Bereit?!", fragte Takeru. „Aber sowas von…", antwortete sie als sie mit Takeru abklatschte wie bei einem Wrestling Match, und lächelnd an ihm vorbei ging. Shyvana stand nun vor dem grauen Drachen. „Na gut…", begann sie, „ich habe nicht mehr genug Energie um mich zu verwandeln, aber um den finalen Schlag auszuführen reicht es noch!". Sie ging in Kampfstellung. Der graue Drache stürmte auf sie los. Shyvana sammelte ihre gesamte Energie in der rechten Hand und wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Sie schloss die Augen. Die Bestie kam ihr immer näher. „Warten…", dachte sie sich, während der Drachen weiter drauf zu stürmte. „Warten...". Die Bestie war nun einige Zentimeter vor ihr. Shyvana konnte den Gestank von seinem Atem wahrnehmen. Der Drache öffnet sein Maul um Shyvana anzugreifen. „Warten…". Der Drache war nun einige wenige Millimeter vor ihr. „Jetzt!". Shyvana öffnete ruckartig die Augen und schlug im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu. Die volle Kraft des Schlages traf ihn ins Gesicht. Durch die Wucht riss der Kopf ab und flog in die weite Ferne. Der Kopflose Körper der Bestie blieb stehen, und fiel zur Seite um. Ruhe kehrte ein und der Schnee war in kurzer Zeit tief rot vom Blut gefärbt. „Endlich…", dachte sich Shyvana schwer atmend, „Endlich Vater…ich habe es geschafft…". Um Shyvana herum wurde es schwarz und das einigste was sie noch mitbekam war, wie ihr Körper zu Boden fiel. …..


End file.
